David Banner
Dr. David 'Dave' Banner is the main antagonist in the 2003 film Hulk. He is portrayed by Nick Nolte. Biography David Banner is a mentally unstable scientist who conducts research into genetics in an attempt to increase the efficiency of the human body's immune system. He ends up experimenting on himself after being denied permission to conduct human trials, though the military eventually find out about this and his laboratory is shut down by General Thunderbolt Ross. In his rage, Banner triggers an immense gamma explosion and accidentally kills his wife before being taken to a mental institution, where he resides for thirty years. Banner's son, Bruce, grows up believing that both his parents died when he was a child, unaware that his father has passed his unnatural DNA onto him. Many years later, Banner locates Bruce (who is now also a scientist) and poses as a janitor at his laboratory in order to keep an eye on him. After Bruce is exposed to gamma radiation and survives, Banner meets with him in his room and reveals to him that he is his father. He slyly takes some of Bruce's hair with which to conduct his own experiments, allowing him to successfully alter the DNA of his pet dogs. Bruce later transforms into the Hulk and destroys much of his laboratory, though when he returns to normal he cannot recall what happened. Bruce's co-research partner Betty Ross, the daughter of General Ross, goes to Banner's house to find out more about Bruce's past, and Banner later sends his mutated dogs to track her down and kill her. He also phones Bruce to let him know this, prompting him to transform into the Hulk and save Betty. However, Bruce is then captured by General Ross' team, who believes that he is a danger. Later on, Banner infiltrates Bruce's laboratory and exposes himself to the gamma radiation, allowing himself to merge and absorb the properties of any material he comes in contact with. He then meets with Betty at her house and requests that she inform her father that he is prepared to give himself in, in exchange for seeing Bruce one last time. General Ross agrees and Banner speaks with a tied-down Bruce, claiming that he wishes to see his 'real' son, the Hulk. Banner secretly intends to absorb the Hulk's power to become stronger, but Bruce refuses to transform. Banner then grabs an electricity cable and bites into it, absorbing the current and transforming into a large electrical being. Bruce finally turns back into the Hulk and tackles his mutated father into the sky, where they eventually land in a lake. The pair continues to fight until Banner absorbs the lake itself and freezes Bruce inside it, holding him in place while he drains him of his power. Bruce then releases all of his power in a single surge, taking Banner by surprise and overwhelming him. As he absorbs more and more power without the ability to stop, Banner takes on the form of a gigantic bubble of energy that he cannot control. At the same time, General Ross pinpoints their location and fires a gamma bomb at them which annihilates Banner, though Bruce survives. However, after his death Bruce remembers David tucking him into bed as a kid saying "sweet dreams" which probably means that his father still loved him. David Banner 2.jpg|Banner meeting his son Bruce David Banner 3.jpg|A bewildered Banner touches the face of the Hulk David Banner 4.jpg|Banner is met by Betty Ross at his house David Banner 5.jpg|Banner phoning Bruce to tell him that Betty is about to be killed David Banner 6.jpg|Banner observing his newfound powers David Banner 7.jpg|Banner at Betty's home David Banner 8.jpg|Banner is taken to see Bruce one last time David Banner 9.jpg|Banner encouraging Bruce to transform into the Hulk David Banner 10.jpg|Banner absorbing power from an electricity cable David Banner 11.jpg|Banner takes on the unstable form of an enormous energy bubble Banner's death.jpg|Banner is finally destroyed by a gamma bomb explosion Category:Movie Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Mad Scientist Category:Empowered Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Fighter Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Size-Shifter Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Aquakinetic Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Family Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance